Facade
by lynnsey
Summary: "You can hide in your shadow forever, but you can't hide your true self."


**First One-shot; Friendship with slight romance of FangxYing.**

**Cover belongs to MarionetteJ2X on deviantart.**

**Fang and Ying belong to Animonsta Studios.**

**Warning; May contain OOC.**

* * *

><p>It was after school. Five heroes of Pulau Rintis were walking home together.<p>

"Did you know that next week is exam week?" Yaya asked, walking beside Ying.

Boboiboy and Gopal turned pale, "Really?"

"From the look on your face, I assume you didn't study at all." Ying pointed out.

The two boys looked at each other and laughed nervously, while the girls rolled their eyes.

"Hey, how about we have a study group at Tok Aba's cafe?" Boboiboy suggested. The others except Fang, nodded in agreement.

Fang stood behind the gang silently. He let out a heavy sigh and rubbed his temple. His forehead felt hot and he shuddered as a windy breeze touch his bare arms.

Ying glanced back at him with a worried look. "You okay, Fang?"

Immediately Boboiboy, Yaya and Gopal stopped walking and turned to look at Fang who let out a cough.

"I'm fine." He coughed again.

"Are you sure?" Boboiboy walked up to him to touch his forehead. However, Fang brushed his hands away, glaring weakly.

"I told you. I'm fine."

Yaya studied Fang's face, "You look red. Do you have a fever?" she asked, concerned.

Instead of answering, Fang sighed, "I won't be joining your study group today. I'm going home." He said and walked passed by them.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Yaya asked, worriedly. Gopal shrugged while Boboiboy crossed his arms and huff in annoyance, "Lets get going. He doesn't need our help."

The girls hesitated for a while, Boboiboy and Gopal walked ahead and Yaya finally followed from behind. Ying took a few step forward but stopped to glanced back and watched as Fang walked into an alley and disappeared from her sight.

**x x x**

Fang walked slowly through the alley to the abandoned mansion – his current home.

"Stupid fever." Fang muttered under his breath.

He stopped walking and place his right hand on the side wall to balance himself. Fang was having a hard time breathing and his knees were getting weak.

"Fang?" A soft voice called out from behind. Before he could even turn around to see the source of the voice, his knees give in and he collapsed. Fang felt a pair of arms caught him before he completely blacked out.

**x x x**

Fang opened his eyes and looked around, wondering where on earth he was. His visions were blurry and he reached to find his spectacles near his pillow and put them on.

When he finally got a clear vision, he noticed that he was in his room.

*How did I get here?* Fang thought and scratched his head.

Fang felt something wet on top of his forehead. As he weakly sit up, a damp towel fell on his lap.

"Oh, you're awake." A voice startled Fang. He looked up and saw Ying leaning beside his study table.

"What are you doing here?" Fang spoke up with a croaked voice, glaring at her.

Seeing Ying at his house - especially his room made his temper boil. Fang has never let anyone in his mansion. Heck, that's the main reason he chosed to stay in the abandoned and eerie place; so people would stay out from his sight.

"You passed out earlier so I carried you all the way to your house." Ying explained, not affected by his glare.

Fang stared at her in confusion; then it all dawned to him. He had passed out and Ying had helped him instead of leaving him at the alley. Fang wondered why Ying would help him, they weren't even close.

Fang tried to get up from bed, but his body felt heavy and lethargic. He let out a sneeze and coughed. Ying stared in alarm and rushed beside the boy, she gently touched his forehead.

A blush crept on the raven-haired boy's cheeks at the girl's sudden gesture.

Ying frowned worriedly, "Your fever is still high."

Before Fang could say anything, Ying went out from his room in a speed of light. She then came back holding a tray with a bowl of porridge, a glass of warm water and a medicine pack.

She took a seat on the edge of Fang's bed, making him feel uncomfortable being close to her.

Ying held up a spoon of porridge in front of Fang and stared at him with a motherly look.

"Eat."

Fang stared at her and pursed his lips, "I can eat by myself."

Fang took the spoon from Ying, unfortunately he dropped it at once. He didn't have the energy to eat.

Ying rolled her eyes and pick up the spoon, "With your weak condition, you can't hold the spoon properly. Now, stop being a baby and let me feed you."

Fang was about to retort back when Ying unexpectedly stuff a spoon of porridge into his mouth.

"I made it a half hour ago so it's a bit cold. I figured you should eat first before taking the medicine."

Fang chewed silently and hates to admit it but the porridge tasted really good. He studied Ying's face; curiosity got the best of him.

"Why are you helping me?"

Ying stirred the porridge and feed Fang again.

"We're friends."

Fang swallowed the food and raise an eyebrow.

"Since when were _we_ friends?"

Fang never actually considered the heroes of Pulau Rintis as his 'friends'. He still viewed them as his 'rivals' rather than his 'friends'. Sure he hangout with them, however, the main reason he hangout with them was none other than to gain popularity.

At least, that's what he thought.

Ying shrugged, "You're still my friend."

"I thought you hate me."

"I used to."

Fang stared at her; he didn't like how Ying replied so simply. He needed reasons.

Uncomfortable with Fang's stare, Ying sighed, "Look I'm just worried about you."

Fang scoffed and cross his arms.

"I don't need your sympathy. Go home." Fang demanded. Ying look at him in disbelieve and felt hurt.

"I really don't understand you. You look tough and strong but in reality you're weak." Ying fumed.

"What did you say!?"

"You heard me you jerk!"

"You're annoying!"

"You're being stupid!"

Both of the Chinese duos glared at each other.

Fang groaned and hold his dizzy head, "If you're here to make me feel worse than you're doing a good job at it."

Ying's jaw dropped, "I just want to help you!"

Fang glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and snorted, "Why would you bother to help me anyway?"

Ying scowled and grip the bowl tightly, "Because I see you as my friend! All of us consider you as our friend!" Ying referred to Boboiboy, Yaya and Gopal.

"Although with that attitude of yours we still let you hangout with us. Can't you be grateful for once?"

Fang close his mouth, unable to respond back because; one, he was too tired to speak back and two, he strangely felt a tingle of guilt at Ying's outburst.

Ying took a deep breath and exhaled to calm herself down, "I want to help you, Fang. You're sick."

Seeing the boy went quiet, Ying continued to feed Fang and the boy obeyed.

It was silent between them; both didn't bother to speak up. As Ying scoop the last bit of porridge, Fang looked up and locked eyes with Ying.

"Why would you bother to help me?" Fang repeated the last question, after a long silence.

Ying shrugged nonchalantly, "I already told you. You're my friend."

Fang sighed, feeling annoyed by the girl's answer, "And I asked you, _why_?"

Ying fell silent for a while as she lowered the spoon she was holding. "I don't know Fang. Its just... when I first saw you… I saw a reflection myself."

Fang furrowed his brows, he was more confuse now. Ying sighed and turn her gaze towards the window.

"Back when I was in kindergarten, I used to be alone by myself. I was very shy and scared to talk to anyone and ended up being an outcast."

Fang was quite surprised, he couldn't believe the annoying loud girl in front of him used to be that kind of a person.

"It wasn't until I got into primary one and meet Yaya. She was the only one who bothered to be my friend. At first, I didn't want to be her friend because I was afraid that she would leave me... like how my parents did."

Fang froze when he saw a tear slid down from Ying's eyes. The girl whispered a sorry and wipe the tear away with her sleeve. Ying looked up and smiled weakly.

"But I'm glad. She stayed by my side until today. She the best friend I could count on." Ying stared at Fang with a soft smile.

"That's why I thought of you as my friend. Ever since you moved here, I never saw you interact with anyone at school. Although I admit, I used to hate you because you were cold and rude. However, It wasn't until Boboiboy transferred back here and you fought with him for popularity. That's when I realise what you're trying to do. Fang, you never cared for popularity; you actually wanted attention."

Fang was shocked but he didn't show it. He looked away, avoiding Ying's eyes.

Ying was right; Fang didn't want the popularity.

He wanted attention.

He wanted to have someone to look at him, who would care for him, who would willingly be his friend. However, due to his past, he didn't know how to make friends. When he tired to make friends, he would always end up in an awkward situation and would sometimes hurt them with his sarcastic and stupid remarks.

That's why he keeps pushing himself away from people, he didn't want to get too attach with them. However at the same time, he was desperate to have someone by his side.

That's why he always picks a fight with Boboiboy; to gain people's attention.

"You can hide in your shadow forever, but you can't hide your true self."

When Ying said that, Fang went completely silent.

Ying slowly hold up the last spoon of porridge to Fang's lips. The boy slightly parted his mouth and ate it.

After finishing his food, Fang took his medicine and Ying went out from his room to clean the empty bowl.

"You should rest now." Ying said as she walked back to the room. She looked at her watch.

"It's getting late. I should get going." Ying turned, looking at Fang.

Fang didn't say anything and lay back on his bed.

Ying sighed quietly and grab her backpack. Before she walked out, she murmured something that Fang's ears pick up.

"Get well soon."

A few moments after Ying left, Fang got up from his bed. He walked towards the window and watched as Ying left his mansion.

For once, he never felt lonelier than ever. He has been living by himself as he grew up but when Ying decided to 'take care' of him and although it only lasted for a few moments; he finally felt he was cared for.

Fang let out a heavy sigh and turned to get back to sleep when he noticed something on the table.

It was Ying's spectacles.

He picked up the round blue spectacles and stared at it. His lips curled up into a rare soft smile.

Fang wasn't the boy who makes new friends easily, but thought of having a friend like Ying... maybe wasn't a bad thing.

It least he should give it a try.

**x x x**

The next day, Fang didn't go to school. Ying glanced at his empty seat, worriedly. She wondered if Fang's fever worsen and started to regret for not taking him to the hospital. She sighed quietly.

"Hurry up, Ying. Its P.E time." Yaya called out from outside the classroom.

"Coming!" Ying walked out and went to the girl's restroom to change into her P.E shirt.

After both of the girls changed into their sports clothes, they walked to the school field. Yaya noticed something was different about Ying.

"Oh Ying, Where's your spectacles?"

Ying touched her face, realising that she wasn't wearing her spectacles.

She mentally face-palm, she remembered she had place her spectacles on Fang's study table when she was busy making the porridge. She was too caught up about Fang's condition that she didn't realize that she had left it behind.

"I accidentally left it." Ying replied, rubbing her back neck sheepishly. Yaya stared at her weirdly and wondered how would Ying forget her spectacles when she uses it everyday.

During P.E, the teacher held a mini soccer competition between the male students. The girls sat on the bleachers as the boys started their little match. Ying was deep in thought, *Guess I should go to Fang's house again. Should I make another porridge?*

While everyone was too focus on the soccer match, Ying glanced around and something caught her eyes.

A black cat.

However, the cat looked different because it has red eyes and it seems to be blurry.

Ying squint her eyes because it was hard for her to see without her spectacles. When she finally got a clear look, she gasped.

"Fang's shadow." Ying whispered, looking at the shadowy cat.

The black shadowy cat looked straight at her and makes a gesture to follow it.

Ying looked around and silently walked away from her classmates, following the odd shadowy cat.

The shadowy cat ran and Ying quicken her steps, as the shadowy cat disappeared behind the canteen building. Ying slowed her steps, she walked cautiously behind the building. She froze at what she found.

The shadowy cat was gone and in front of the shocked young girl was Fang. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He wore his usual purple jacket and he look a bit better from yesterday although his cheeks were still red from the fever.

Fang push himself off from the wall and stood in front of Ying. He pulled something out from his pocket and Ying's eyes widened his surprise. It was her spectacles. Without saying a word, Fang gently place the blue spectacles on her face.

Ying felt Fang's warm fingertips brushed lightly on her cheeks. He leaned in and stopped close at her left ear.

"Thanks.."

One simple word yet it made Ying's heart fluttered and her cheeks turn bright pink. When Fang leaned back, his face was close to Ying's face. Ying could clearly saw his cheeks getting redder.

Before Ying could ask if he was feeling better, Fang took a few step back away from her and coughed. Ying became worried.

Fang turn his back to her, "My fever isn't as bad as yesterday, but can you stop by after school? I would want some of your porridge again."

Ying blinked in surprised but smile brightly and nodded, "I will."

Unknown to her, Fang's lips curled up to a smile.

"Well, I'll see you later … friend."

Fang uttered the last word softly and Ying's heart skipped a beat. Using his shadow shield, Fang teleported himself back home, leaving a dazed and stunned Ying alone.

**x x x**

Back at the bleachers, Yaya realize that her best friend Ying was gone. Yaya looked around, searching for her. As she was about to go looking for her, Ying appeared from the side of the running track.

"Where have you been?" Yaya asked as she stood in front of Ying. However, Ying was in daze and didn't realize Yaya waving her hands in front her to catch her attention.

"Ying, Are you alright? Why is your face so red? Are you having a fever?" Yaya shot multiple questions at her friend, worriedly as she saw her friend didn't give any response.

Ying snapped out from her daze and shook her head. She laughed nervously, the blush still visible on her face.

"I'm fine… I'm just happy." Ying murmured, her lips curled up into a soft and happy smile.

Yaya tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still an amateur writer. Heh.<strong>

**Please Review!**


End file.
